This Feeling?
by shirayuki haruna
Summary: “Oh, begitu. Oke, mulai sekarang kita MUSUH!”,“Tak ada peraturan atau semacamnya?”,“Peraturan?”, “Seperti ‘kalian tidak boleh saling suka’, apa itu tidak perlu? Kalian musuh, kan?”
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Punya Tite Kubo! Minta aja nggak bakal dikasih.. –ngambek-**

**Summary:****"Hei! Kau berada di bangkuku!" teriak pria itu. Apa dia tidak tau kalau Aku anak baru? "Kurosaki, duduklah dibangku yang masih ada!"**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, GAJE, DLL**

**Fic pertama bleach atau bisa disebut juga fic ketiga dari semua fic XD –satunya aja belum selesai, jadi harap maklum jika jelek, Ejaannya belum bener! –author tak berbakat- TT^TT Gomenn..**

**Mulai aja! ENJOY!**

_Hatiku sakit bila mengingatnya_

_Butir-butir air merembes dari mataku_

_Melihat semua itu_

_Dengan mata telanjang_

_Aku syok melihat itu_

_Aku gemetar_

_Menangis_

_Berteriak-teriak_

_Tak ada yang menghiraukanku_

_Disekitarku hanya…_

_Darah_

_Darah dari orang yang kusayangi_

_Aku menutup mataku_

_Sungguh mengerikan_

_Sehingga dia menghilang dimataku_

**This Feeling?**

**~The Meeting~**

**By: Shirayuki Haruna**

**Rukia's POV**

"Nama saya Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Mohon bimbingannya!" kataku pelan.

"Kuchiki, silahkan cari bangku yang masih tersedia,"

"Ha'i!" Jawabku, aku mencari bangku yang ada, ketika menemukannya aku menaruh tas hitamku dan duduk disitu dan tiba tiba….

_BRUAKK.._

Seorang pria mendobrak pintu itu, dan tiba-tiba dia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hei! Kau berada di bangkuku!" teriak pria itu. Apa dia tidak tau kalau 'Aku anak baru?' Pria itu menuju kesini dan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Eh? Kamu siapa? Apa aku salah kelas ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan melihat apa yang ada disekitarnya.

_Sunyi_

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai berkata "Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku anak baru disini jadi salam kenal," kataku cuek.

Pria itu hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Kurosaki, duduklah dibangku yang masih ada!" suruh Ukitake-sensei sambil melempar kapur yang dibawanya sejak tadi dan terkena 'tepat' di kepala pria itu.

"Aduhh!" keluh pria itu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan melanjutkan kata-kata "I-iya sensei!" dan akhirnya dia pun mengalah

**End Rukia's POV**

-

-

"Argghhh..," teriak Ichigo di kantin sekolah.

"Kenapa, kau?" tanya Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Gara-gara anak baru tadi! Aku jadi duduk dibelakang!" keluh Ichigo sambil meminum soft drink yang berada dimeja entah milik siapa.

"Oh, hei Ichigo! Kau minum tempat siapa _hah_?" Ishida mulai marah oleh kelakuan sahabatnya.

"_Heh_, ini punyaku tau! Ta-tapi kok rasanya beda ya? Ra-rasa strawberry," Ichigo mulai melirik apa yang dipegangnya dan melihat warna air didalamnya.

Ishida _blushing _dan mulai mengambil soft drink yang dipegang Ichigo sambil menatap Ichigo kesal.

"Go-gomenne Ishida!" Ichigo mulai mengambil soft drink rasa jeruk kesukaanya lalu menghabiskannya setelah itu Ichigo berkata "Jane!" dan kabur sekuat tenaga.

Ishida dan Sado hanya cengo melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"BAKAAA!" Ishida berteriak sekencang tenaga ketika melihat minuman kesukaannya habis.

Ichigo yang sejak tadi apa reaksi Ishida setelah melihat minuman kesukaanya, segera mempercepat larinya tanpa melihat kearah lain dan……

_BRUUKK_

Ichigo menabrak gadis berambut hitam dan jatuh diatasnya.

"Go-gomen," kata Ichigo sambil berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong gadis itu, saat menatapnya Ichigo menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kutarik kata-kataku tadi!" tiba-tiba Ichigo melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Oke, dengan senang hati, siapa juga yang mau minta maaf sama orang _kayak _kamu?" kata gadis itu dengan nada menyindir.

"Grrr, kau-" kata-kata Ichigo terpotong ketika ada satu gadis lagi yang memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime menyapanya.

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo.

"Ng-nggak jadi Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime yang tiba-tiba mukannya memerah.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu kalian berdua.. hhi," gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'BAKAA!' teriak Ichigo dalam hati "Ja, Inoue!" kata Ichigo kepada Orihime.

"Ja! Kurosaki-kun," ucap Orihime, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih karena dia tidak bisa 'melakukannya' sekarang.

-

-

**Di kelas**

"Rukia, kamu baca komik apa tuh?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Tatsuki, kamu nggak tau? Itu kan komik yang lagi laris! Iya _kan_ Kuchiki?" tanya Orihime berapi-api.

"Iya!" kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba ikut berapi-api.

"Gimana ceritanya _tuh_?" Tatsuki menatap Rukia dan Orihime yang masih saja berapi-api.

"Ceritanya ada anak kelinci yang tersesat di hutan…" Rukia menceritakannya ke Tatsuki dan dilanjutkan oleh Orihime.

"Di hutan itu ada nenek sihir yang sangat menakutkan yang akan memasak kelinci itu!" lanjut Orihime sambil memasang muka menyeramkan.

"Jadi ceritanya perjuangan seekor kelinci?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Bukan 'seekor' tapi 'seorang'!" Kata Orihime dengan polosnya.

Tatsuki menatap Orihime dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Kelinci kan hewan! Bukan manusia Orihime, iya _kan_ Rukia?" Tatsuki menatap Rukia yang cengo melihat Orihime.

"Aku setuju dengan Orihime!" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, dan memukul tangannya, setuju.

"Oh, ya? Maaf kalau begitu," Tiba-tiba Tatsuki mengeluarkan 'death glare'nya terhadap kedua temannya, tapi yang diharapkan Tatsuki tidak berjalan lancar justru malah kebalikannya mereka malah ketakutan melihat senyuman Tatsuki yang dipaksakan.

_BRUAKK_

"Dimana Ichigo?" Tanya Ishida terhadap ketiga gadis itu.

'Death glare' Tatsuki menghilang "Oh, Ichigo? Itu dia," jawab Tatsuki sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang sedang tertidur dimejanya.

"Ichigo bangun!" Ishida menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ichigo.

Ichigo terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menatap Ishida.

"Ada apa Ishida?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

-

-

**Rukia's POV**

"Ja!" ucapku pada Inoue dan Tatsuki.

"Ja," jawab mereka berdua.

Aku menelusuri lorong kecil dan sempit. Entah kenapa aku suka lewat sini, mungkin karena aku lebih suka menyendiri, karena dari kecil aku sudah menjalani hidup sendiri, mecari uang sendiri. Yah~ itulah kehidupanku sebelum kakakku tewas dibunuh oleh para perampok yang hanya mencari harta.

Aku berhenti dan melihat seorang gadis yang digoda para pria disitu, tanpa pikir panjang aku berteriak "Hei, jangan kau ganggu gadis itu! Kalau kau ganggu dia kau akan tau rasa!" ya sejak itulah aku benci pada pria, mengganggu saja.

"Ada gadis cilik rupanya!" kata berandalan tersebut sambil menyerang Rukia.

"Oh~ coba saja kalau bisa!" Aku memukul perut berandalan tersebut.

"Lumayan juga," ucap berandalan itu sambil mengelap mulutnya yang sedikit berdarah dan memukulku.

"Ugh, cuma segitu _kah_? Menjijikkan!" Aku menghindari pukulan berandalan itu sambil mengejek berandalan 'Sial' pikirku, karena penghindaran 'gagal'.

_BRUKK_

Berandalan itu tiba-tiba terjatuh sendiri.

'Eh? Kok roboh?' pikirku sambil melihat berandalan tak berdaya itu.

"Shiro-chan?" teriak gadis itu tak percaya, dengan reflek aku menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung seperti mengatakan 'Shiro-chan?'

Gadis itu menunjuk pria dibelakangku lalu tersenyum, Aku _pun_ melihat orang yang dipanggil 'Shiro-chan' oleh gadis itu.

"Terima kasih telah menolong pacarku," ucap pria itu datar, Aku berdiri dan menjawab,

"Sama-sama, aku memang suka 'berkelahi' kok," kataku dengan sedikit menekankan kata 'berkelahi'.

_Pokk_

Lagi-lagi Aku membalikkan badanku 'seperti kucing-kucingan saja' pikirku, aku tersentak dan berkata "Ka-kau?"

"Kurosaki, kau kenal anak ini?"

"Dia Rukia," kata Ichigo tenang 'Ternyata benar kata Ishida' pikir Ichigo.

"Mm.. Rukia-san, terima kasih," gadis itu menundukkan diri.

"Sama-sama, siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, mencoba dimanis-maniskan padahal aku kesakitan.

"A-aku?" gadis itu menunjuk dirinya, aku mengangguk.

"Aku Momo, Hinamori Momo," Hinamori memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba aku memegang lenganku dan mengerang kesakitan padahal aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi aku tersentak kaget ketika Hinamori berkata "Ru-rukia-san tidak apa-apa kan?" ada rasa kecewa didalamnya.

"Nn, aku baik-baik saja," aku tersenyum kembali dan melanjutkan "tadi hanya latihan akting kok, hhe," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah…," sepertinya Hinamori tau kalau aku berbohong, kelihatan dari raut wajahnya yang masih kecewa.

"Ki-kita satu sekolahkan? Sampai jumpa besok!" kataku dengan nada mmm.. bisa disebut 'ceria' mungkin.

"A-ah iya, sampai jumpa!" Hinamori mengambil tasnya dibawah dan mengajak 'pacar'nya, Ichigo pulang bersama.

**End Rukia's POV**

-

-

**~This Feeling?~**

"Shiro-chan, Kurosaki-kun, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan Rukia-san?" tanya Hinamori yang terus merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang menimpa teman barunya, Hinamori terus saja memasang raut wajah kecewa.

"Dia, pasti baik-baik saja," jawab Hitsugaya pelan.

"Ya, aku juga sama," timpal Ichigo.

"Semoga saja," kata Hinamori sambil menatap langit yang biru "Ah, sudah sampai! Ja.. Shiro-chan, Kurosaki-kun!" Hinamori melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ja," jawab mereka serempak atau bisa disebut juga kompak.

-

-

"Ugh," ringis Rukia kesakitan.

"Mm.. Kuchiki-san?" tanya perawat sambil membalut lengan Rukia.

"Ya?" Rukia menatap perawat itu.

"Sudah agak baikan _kan_?" ucap suster itu sambil memotong 'sesuatu' di lengan Rukia yang terluka.

"Hm," jawab Rukia singkat dan tidak banyak gerak.

"Selesai!" hela perawat sambil mengelap dahinya yang basah karena keringat.

"Terima kasih," Rukia menundukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama," perawat itu tersenyum, ketika Rukia bergerak perawat itu mengucapkan "Hati-hati Kuchiki-san dan jangan banyak bergerak karena lukamu bisa bertambah parah,"

"Ha'i," kata Rukia dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit 'Nee-chan, gomenne,' ucap Rukia dalam hati.

-

-

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Gimana? Jelekkah? TT^TT Ichirukinya belum keliatan! –pundung- Sebagai gantinya Hitsuhina dulu, hhe. –ketawa tak berdosa- Alurnya kecepatan? Diskripnya kurang? ITULAH KELAMAHAN SAYA! Harap maklum.**

**Terima kritik, saran, dsb, flame juga boleh tapi lebih baik jangan -?-**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Help?

**Disclaimer: Punyaku! *kabur* *dipelototin* hhe.. bukan aku deh dia yang buat *nunjuk-nunjuk Tite Kubo***

**Sumarry: "He? 'Suka aneh-aneh', itu jawaban yang tidak masuk akal," "Iya, itu juga jawaban yang tidak masuk akal yang pernah aku bu-" Rukia menutup mulutnya 'tidak biasanya aku jujur seperti ini, aneh'**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, GAJE, apa lagi ya?**

**Hhe.. kemarin ichirukinya belum keliatan ya? Di chap ini ada kok ^^**

**Bales review (yang nggak login):**

**Y: Makasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Ms. Vana: Iya nih.. kelemahanku, moga-moga ini lebih mending makasih reviewnya dan nasihatnya.**

**IchiRuki: Makasih! Hha.. Liat aja nanti! *dilempar* makasih reviewnya plus dukungannya.**

**Makasih atas reviewnya! Nah, mulai aja!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

This Feeling?**

**~Help?~**

**Shirayuki Haruna**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kuchiki, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Orihime cemas.

Rukia hanya cecengesan dan menjawab "Nggak papa kok! Kemarin cuma-" kalimat Rukia terputus 'apa ya?' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Kenapa Kuchiki?" tanya Orihime, raut mukanya bertambah cemas.

"Ah ke-kena-," kalimat Rukia terputus 'selamat' pikirnya.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun, o-ohayou" salam Orihime pada Ichigo yang baru saja masuk.

"Ohayou, Inoue" jawab Ichigo "Rukia tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat tangan Rukia yang terluka.

"Nggak papa kok," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Apa gara-gara kemar- BBHH" mulut Ichigo dengan suksesnya dibungkam Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Awas kalau kau bilang ke mereka," bisik Rukia setelah itu Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut ichigo.

"A-apa Kurosaki-kun? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?" kata Orihime.

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang memberikan 'death glare' kepadanya dan Ichigo menjawab "Oh, Inoue ng-nggak kok," Ucap Ichigo gugup.

"Oh, begitu syukurlah," hela Orihime.

"Eh, Orihime, Tatsuki, kita pergi dulu ya," Rukia tersenyum manis sekali dan membawa Ichigo kabur.

"Eh?" gumam Orihime dan Tatsuki bingung.

-

-

**Di atap sekolah**

"Arghh, hampir saja!" Rukia menendang pintu dibelakangnya "Uh.. sakit" ringis Rukia sambil memegang kakinya.

"Memang kenapa? Kan nggak ada salahnya bilang ke mereka kan?" Ucap Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku tidak mau mereka mencemaskanku, Nee-chan juga," kata Rukia lirih "Dan aku tidak mau juga mereka jadi sepertiku yang suka aneh-aneh hha," raut wajah Rukia berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya sekarang menjadi senang.

"He? 'Suka aneh-aneh', itu jawaban yang tidak masuk akal," Ichigo sepertinya tau bahwa tawa Rukia hanya dibuat-buat.

"Iya, itu juga jawaban yang tidak masuk akal yang pernah aku bu-" Rukia menutup mulutnya 'tidak biasanya aku jujur seperti ini, aneh' pikir Rukia.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kamu berbohong?" Ichigo mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia untuk meyakinkannya.

_Blussh…_

'Jangan dekat-dekat, bodoh!' gumam Rukia dalam hati, 'aduh kenapa mukaku memerah disaat begini? Sial!'

"Rukia, kamu demam?" Ichigo semakin mendekatkan mukanya dan…

_BUAAKK_

"Ichigo, jane!" teriak Rukia dan lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aw.. Rukia- eh?" 'Rukia hilang?' pikir Ichigo sambil memegang jidatnya yang sakit.

-

-

'Rukia-Rukia apa yang kamu lakukan!' gumam Rukia sambil berlari dan menutup mukanya yang tiba-tiba memerah 'kenapa begini, biasanya nggak kayak gini, perasaan apa ini?' pikirnya lagi 'Kurosaki Ichigo ya? Akan kubalas!'

**Rukia's POV**

"Rukia?" Tatsuki menggerakkan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"…" aku tidak menjawabnya aku hanya berpikir 'ada apa denganku saat ini?'

"Mmm.. Tatsuki, apa Kuchiki jadi begini gara-gara Kuro-," kata-kata Orihime membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Ichigo? Ng-nggak kok! Bu-bukan dia!" ucapku panik dan mukaku tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kayaknya iya _deh_," bisik Tatsuki, ketika Orihime mendengarnya raut wajahnya menjadi kecewa.

"Ku-kuchiki, apa kau suka Ku-kurosaki-kun? tanya Orihime tiba-tiba.

_BBUHH_

Aku menyemprotkan minuman yang aku minum dan berkata "Apa maksudmu Orihime?" setelah mengucapkan itu aku meminum minumku lagi.

"Kelakuan Kuchiki jadi aneh setelah mengajak Kurosaki-kun pergi," kata Orihime sambil mengaduk-aduk minumnya.

"La-lagi pula Orihime tau kan kalau aku benci laki-laki?" ucapku sambil mengelap bajuku yang basah karena minuman 'sialan' tadi.

"I-iya aku tau Kuchiki ta-tapi-," ucapan Orihime terpotong oleh perkataan Ichigo yang membuatku, Tatsuki, dan Orihime kaget.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya.

"Nggak kok Ku-kurosaki-kun!" ucap Orihime membela diri.

_Hening_

Akhirnya Ichigo angkat bicara untuk memcahkan keheningan "Oh, iya Rukia kau masih demam?"

"Rukia, kamu demam?" tanya Tatsuki tiba-tiba.

'Baka Ichigo!' ucapku dalam hati "Ng-nggak kok," jawabku tergagap-gagap.

"Benarkah?" Ichigo mendekatiku dan menempelkan tangannya didahiku.

_BLUSHH_

"Le-lepas nggak," ucapku sambil melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari dahiku.

_Tess tess_

'Sial!' bisikku pelan pada diriku sendiri "Umm, teman-teman aku kebelakang dulu ya," kataku sambil meninggalkan teman-temanku 'kenapa aku pakai tangan kiri? Jadi sakit nih!' umpatku dalam hati 'ke UKS aja apa ya?' pikirku sambil menuju UKS.

**Di UKS**

"Arrggh, sakit!" keluhku sambil mengipas-ngipasi tanganku yang sakit.

"Tahan Kuchiki tahan sebentar," komentar Matsumoto-sensei padaku.

"Ta-tapi Matsumoto-sensei sakit," mataku sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, bukan air mata karena sedih melainkan air mata kesakitan.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" katanya senang sambil menaruh 'sesuatu' di meja.

"Mm, Kuchiki kenapa tangan mu ini?" tanya Matsumoto-sensei padaku.

"Hhe," aku hanya bisa cengengesan didepannya, aku tau dia tahu.

"Seperti biasa ya? Kalau Hisana tau tentang ini di apakan kamu olehnya," ucap Matsumoto-sensei tanpa pikir panjang "Upss, Kuchiki maaf,"

"Nggak papa kok Matsumoto-sensei," kataku yang tiba-tiba memelas dengan suksesnya.

"Kuchiki, mau permen?" hibur Matsumoto-sensei padaku sambil memberikan permen di tanganku.

"Makasih Matsumoto-sensei, Ja!" pamitku pada Matsumoto-sensei.

-

-

_Nee-chan kenapa kamu harus pergi?_

_Aku tahu kalau kau melihat hal ini _

_Pasti akan memarahiku seperti ucapan Matsumoto-sensei_

_Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini kak?_

_Aku hidup sendiri_

_Sedangkan Nii-sama pergi keluar kota_

_Kuharap kita bisa berkumpul lagi_

_Walau itu tak mungkin terjadi_

_Karena Nee-chan sudah bahagia disana kan?_

_Ku harap _begitu

_Tess Tess_

"Nee-chan," air mataku tiba-tiba saja keluar tanpa izin, turun.. turun.. dan turun, "Aku harus kuat!" ucapku penuh tekad dan menghapus air mataku yang terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Aku harus berusaha sendiri!" gumamku sambil melihat jendela yang menampakkan taman yang luas nan hijau dan menuju ke kelas.

"Rukia, kamu kenapa?" Tatasuki kaget ketika melihat tangan kiriku yang agak lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Ehehehehe," itulah komentarku.

"Kuchiki," gumam Orihime sedikit ada rasa kecewa didalamnya.

"Nggak papa kok Orihime, Tatsuki aku baik-baik saja!" hiburku, entah kenapa suasana ini menjadi lebih hening daripada sebelumnya.

"Kuchiki, sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri," saran Orihime khawatir.

"Makasih Orihime," ucapku sambil tersenyum menandakan bahwa 'aku baik-baik saja'.

_BRUAKKK_

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat anak kecil dan ibunya tertabrak mobil.

"Darah berceceran..," ucapku kecil, ini 'Sial' gumamku sambil menutup mataku.

**Flash back**

"Rukia, jangan lakukan itu lagi ya," pinta Nee-chan

"Ta-tapi Nee-chan,"

"Sudahlah Rukia nanti mereka yang kapok sendiri," ucap Nee-chan sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

_Tokk tokk_

"Oh Rukia, Nee-chan buka pintu dulu ya," pamit Nee-chan kepadaku, aku mengangguk mengizinkan Nee-chan membuka pintu.

_DEG_

'Pe-perasaan apa ini? Ada yang aneh' batinku dalam hati sambil memandang Nee-chan yang sedang membuka pintu.

"Nee-chan, jangan bu-"

_Jlepp_

"NEE-CHAN!!" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya air mataku merembes keluar menyaksikan secara langsung yang belum boleh aku saksikan untuk umurku sekarang.

"Nee-chan jangan tinggalin Rukia sendirian," rengekku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nee-chan yang berlumuran darah,

"_Heh_, Nee-chanmu itu sudah pergi hha," kata berandalan yang membunuh Neechan di depan mataku.

"Apa salah Nee-chan, kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi tangisku semakin deras, dan mulai meremat-remat baju Nee-chan yang berlumuran darah. Berandalan itu tidak menjawabku melainkan mengambil barang-barang yang ada dirumah. Aku melihat apa yang ada di tangan berandalan itu. 'Kalung!' batinku.

"Lepaskan kalung itu!" pintaku keras dan menarik kalung itu dari tangan berandalan yang kotor itu.

"Masih kecil berani juga!" tubuhku yang kecil ini dilemparnya ke dinding. 'Sakit' itulah yang kurasakan sekarang setelah dilempar.

"Ja-jangan ambil i-itu uhuk," ucapku sambil mencoba menuju ke tempat berandalan itu.

_Prangg_

"Rasakan ini," berandalan itu menginjak kalung yang sangat berarti bagiku.

_Blamm_

"Nee-chan maafkan aku Karena tidak bisa menjaga kalung pemberian kakak," ucapku pelan dan menggenggam pecahan kalung dan 'buram'

**End's of flash back**

"TIDAKKK!" ucapku histeris sambil menutup mataku ketika menyaksikan 'kecelakaan' secara langsung.

"Rukia, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki sambil memandangku cemas.

"…" Aku syok ketika mengingat itu kembali, perih. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku keluar, satu butir, dua butir dan seterusnya.

"Ku-kuchiki kau kenapa?" ucap Orihime cemas.

Pikiranku kosong, dan akhirnya pun aku menutup mataku.

-

-

"Nii-sama?" kataku heran 'kenapa Nii-sama ada disini?' batinku.

"Rukia, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Nii-sama cemas sambil mengambilkan minum untukku.

"A-arigatou," ucapku sambil meminum air putih yang diambil Nii-sama dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Nii-sama dan melanjutkan kata-kata "Nii-sama tahu kan?"

"Hn, aku hanya mengetesmu saja apa benar kau ingat kejadian itu?"

"Oh, kenapa Nii-sama ada disini? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil menaruh segelas air yang sedikit kuminum.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja," jawab Nii-sama sambil berdiri dan berbalik "Kenapa kau diam saja disana?"

"Eh? Re-renji?" ucapku tersentak.

Renji mendatangiku dan mengatakan "Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" ucap Renji dan duduk disebelahku, dan meneruskan kata-kata "Dan kapan kita menikah?"

_BLETAKK_

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Renji, untung saja tanganku sudah agak lumayan sembuh. Renji itu adalah hadiah karena kau mengatakan kata-kata yang 'menjijikan' di depanku "Rasakan!" umpatku kesal dan mengancamnya dengan 'death glare'ku yang terkenal mengerikan itu.

"A-aw ta-tapi kan kita sudah 'bertunangan', sayang?" ucap Renji dengan menekankan kata 'bertunangan' sepertinya dia kesakitan karena pukulanku tadi.

"Mau lagi?" tawarku sambil bersiap-siap memukulnya.

"Ma-maaf sudah kenyang, hhe," ucapnya tergagap-gagap dan memegang tanganku yang siap memukulnya kapan saja.

_Cupp_

"Re-RENJI!!!!!!!!" teriakku sambil mendorongnya sekeras mungkin, gila aja dia nyium tanganku tanpa minta izin, huh dasar Babon.

"Hentikan" suruh Nii-sama sambil mengeluarkan wajah yang mengerikan ke Renji.

"Go-gomen taichou," ringis Renji sambil meminta ampun ke Nii-sama.

"Sudahlah kalian tidur saja!" ucap Nii-sama kesal.

"Ha'i" jawabku dan Renji serempak.

**Pagi-paginya**

"Nii-sama, aku berangkat!" pamitku sambil terburu-buru ke sekolah.

"Ya," jawab Nii-sama sambil menyeduh Kopi hangatnya.

"Ru-rukia tunggu!" teriak Renji sambil mencoba menyamakan langkahku.

"Ada apa Babon!" jawabku sambil menekankan kata 'babon'.

"Jangan tinggalin, aku kan anak baru disekolahmu!" ucap renji sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya iya," jawabku malas.

-

-

**Di kelas**

"Perkenalkan namaku Abarai Renji, mohon bimbingannya," Renji memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Silahkan cari tempat duduk yang tersisa," ucap Ukitake-sensei seperti biasanya.

"Ha'i" jawab Renji, dan Renji memilih bangku di dekatku.

"Ngapain kamu milih sini! Huss, sana aja!" usirku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tanganku.

"Kenapa, sayang?" goda Renji sambil menyentuh pipiku. Uhh menyebalkan!

"Usir tanganmu itu dari pipiku, Renji!" ucapku sambil memukul tangan Renji yang mulai nakal.

"Aww," ringis Renji kesakitan.

"Abarai jangan berisik" pinta Ukitake-sensei sambil menyiapkan kapur untuk melemparnya ke kepala Renji.

**Istirahat**

"Renji, masih inget aku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ichigo? Kamu sekolah disini?" tanya Renji pada bocah berambut orange.

"Iya, kau dekat sekali dengan Rukia ya," kata Ichigo sambil menunjukku.

"Iya, kita kan bertunangan!" ucap Renji riang.

"Ber-"

_Bletakk_

"Bu-bukan kok!" ucapku sambil menatap Renji yang kesakitan seperti memberi isyarat 'Awas kau!'

"E-e iya, mm tadi itu cuma bo-bohong kok," ucap Renji tergagap-gagap.

Secarik kertas turun dari saku Renji.

"Ini undangan saat kalian saat bertunangan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil secarik kertas bewarna hijau di lantai dan membacanya

"Bu-bukan kok," kata Renji yang masih trauma atas ancaman Rukia.

_Bletakk_

"Kau, kenapa kau bawa kesini? Apa kau mau tau akibatnya?" bisikku ke Renji sambil memberikan nada mengerikan dan melanjutkan "Cepat ambil kertasnya!" suruhku.

"A-a iya" Renji mulai mengambil kertas bewarna hijau itu dan ternyata tidak berhasil Ichigo mendahuluinya.

_Sreett_

Mataku membulat dan kaget dengan ulah Ichigo "Mak-maksudmu apa, Ichigo?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap sambil melihat kertas yang dirobek Ichigo.

"A-ah maaf aku tidak sengaja," ucap Ichigo salah tingkah dan melanjutkan "Tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak sendiri," ucapnya murung.

"Nggak papa kok, lagi pula aku masih punya banyak," jawab Renji dengan muka polosnya yang bisa disebut juga nggak _dong_.

"Apa kamu bilang, punya banyak? Sini aku bakar semua!" bentakku sadis sambil menarik daun telinga Renji.

"Jangan, itu kan kenang-kenangan," jawab Renji sambil mengeluarkan 'puppy eyes-nya'.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki, Abarai-kun pada ngomongin apa nih?" tanya Orihime sambil menuju kesini.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil menenangkan diri dan melepaskan tanganku dari telinga Renji.

"Kurosaki-kun, kenapa? Mukamu pucat," tanya Orihime cemas melihat Ichigo.

"Nggak papa kok," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi Kurosaki-kun, kau panas," kata Orihime sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi Ichigo.

"Nggak papa kok," lagi-lagi Ichigo mengatakan itu.

"Kalian ini pacaran?" tanya Renji dengan muka serius.

"Bu-bukan kok," jawab Orihime malu-malu, terlihat sekali mukanya memerah.

"Kurasa kalian coc-"

_Bleetttakkk_

'Pukulan yang satu ini keras, dia nggak kapok kapok sih! Muak! Oh, iya kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Rukia, pukulan yang ini lebih sakit dari pada yang tadi, apa kau cemburu dengan mm.. sapa namamu?" tanya Renji pada Orihime.

"A-aku ?" tanya Orihime salah tingkah.

"Iya kamu," jawab Renji dan melanjutkan "Siapa namamu?"

"Orihime, Inoue Orihime," ucap Orihime tersipu malu.

"Rukia, apa kau cemburu dengan Inoue?"

"Ng-nggak kok," jawabku 'Sial, kenapa tanya pas ada Ichigo di depanku'.

"Rukia," gumam Orihime pelan.

"Nggak kok, AKU KAN BENCI COWOK!" teriakku keras-keras dan melanjutkan kata-kata "Kalian puas kan?" tanyaku.

Semua mengangguk kecuali Ichigo.

"Sudah, ah aku mau baca komik 'petualangan kelinci'," kataku sambil mengambil komik itu dari tasku dan membacanya.

**End's Rukia's POV**

"Ichigo, aku iri denganmu," ucap Renji sambil berbisik kepada Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Sepetinya Rukia..," Renji menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan.

"Menyukaimu"

_Degg_

"He?"

-

-

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author: Apa komentar Ichigo? Bagaimana aksi Ichigo setelah mendengarkannya? Bagaimana.. *ditimpuk* Akhirnya selesai! Tumben ngetik segini ==' biasanya sedikit..**

**Rukia: Author malas sih..**

**Ichigo: Iya tuh!**

**Renji: Kau sangat mebuatku OOC.**

**Author: Renji, gomenn nggak tau nih kamu ku buat OOC kenapa? *eror mode on***

**Rukia: Kenapa aku suka mukul orang?**

**Author: Lagi pingin ja.. hhe**

**Hitsugaya: *tiba-tiba mucul bersama Hinamori* Kapan kita mucul?**

**Author: Kapan-kapan. *dicekek***

**Hitsugaya: Sialan nih, Author!**

**Hinamori: Sabar, Shiro-chan.**

**Rukia: Aku juga mau protes lagi! Kenapa aku di permainkan Ichigo? Dan kenapa aku menjadi tunangan Renji? Dan kenapa aku bisa cemburu? DAN LEBIH ANEHNYA KENAPA AKU SUKA BERBOHONG!**

**Author: Bisa aja kok cemburu! Kalau bohong juga pernah kan?**

**Rukia: Kenapa aku juga benci cowok?**

**Author: Author menjadikanmu pembenci cowok karena Author juga benci cowok! Mungkin cuma suka tokoh anime cowok.**

**Ichigo: Rukia, sabar.**

**Rukia: Mana bisa sabar hah?**

**Author : *kabur sebelum dipukul Rukia***

**Renji: Woy! Author tak bertanggung jawab!**

**Author: Langsung aja sana! Huss.**

**All: Mind to review?**

**Author: Apabila banyak kesalahan, Gomenn.**


	3. The Statement

**Disclaimer: Punya Tite Kubo.. Harusnya itu punyaku sih *belum nyerah* *dibakar***

**Sumarry: "Oh, begitu. Oke, mulai sekarang kita MUSUH!"****,****"Tak ada peraturan atau semacamnya?","Peraturan?",****"Seperti 'kalian tidak boleh saling suka', apa itu tidak perlu? Kalian musuh, kan?"**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, dll**

**Banyak yang tanya Sebenarnya Renji itu beneran tunangan Rukia nggak? Sebenernya author juga bingung.. *inilah author payah* Liat aja deh hasilnya nanti! *dilempar* Ya udah deh baca aja.. Tapi sebelumnya bales review yang nggak login dulu ^^**

**Balesan review (nggak login):**

**Lolipop :**

Happy!! *ikut-ikutan* Ini dah di apdet, makasih dah review!

**IchiRuki : **

Iya juga ya.. Kenapa nggak bilang hewan peliharaannya! *dideath glare* Yah~ nggak kepikiran sampai segitu =='. Aku nggak bisa cepet TT^TT. Makasih reviewnya.

**Rukia-Agehanami021093 :**

Iya! Nggak tau kenapa aku suka buat Rukia kayak gitu! Aku lupa ngasih kalau tuh pencuri nyuri barang-barang seperti pisau, panci, ketel. *ngaco*. Makasih reviewnya.

**Makasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

This Feeling?**

**~The Statement~**

**Shirayuki Haruna

* * *

**

"Ichigo, aku iri denganmu," ucap Renji sambil berbisik kepada Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Sepetinya Rukia..," Renji menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan.

"Menyukaimu"

_Degg_

"He?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" Ichigo melanjutkan jalannya sambil bertanya setelah terdiam beberapa menit.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Tidak biasanya Rukia memukulku sesakit tadi," Renji mengikuti Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit atas perlakuan Rukia padanya tadi.

"Belum tentu kan dia, menyukaiku," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Renji.

"Aku yakin dia menyukaimu," Renji tetap saja berusaha keras, "Seharusnya kau senang,"

"Senang? Senang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Saking penasarannya dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau kan juga suka Rukia?" ucap Renji dengan muka tak berdosa, masih saja jalan mungkin sekarang Renji telah melampaui langkah Ichigo yang terhenti.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, "Apa kau bilang?" dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Renji yang sudah didepannya beberapa meter, mungkin.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, tidak usah berpura-pura tidak mendengar," setelah mengatakan itu Renji memasuki kelasnya.

"Ren-"

_Kringgg_

"Sial" umpat Ichigo dalam hati dan menuju ke kelas.

-

-

"Renji, tadi kau kemana saja?" tanya Rukia penasaran, 'jangan-jangan nyebarin info lagi,' pikir Rukia.

"Cuma jalan-jalan bersama Ichigo," Renji sengaja memberikan jawaban itu supaya bisa mengetahui reaksi Rukia.

"A-apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Rukia kaget dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kamu, suka Ichi- SAKIT!!"

_BLETAKK_

"Gomen, tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum untuk mencoba memperbaiki diri.

Ichigo yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa memikirkan perkataan Renji tadi.

'Renji kan tunangan Rukia, seharusnya dia tidak iri padaku dan apa yang dikatakan Renji itu benar?' pikir Ichigo dalam hati dan berusaha untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri.

'Renji itu kenapa sih dari tadi bilang aku suka sama Ichigo terus! Rugi bawa babon ke sekolah!' umpat Rukia dalam hati dan Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Lupakan Rukia, lupakan! Kalau kau memikirkannya terus kau bisa benar-benar menyukai Ichigo.'

Renji yang melihat mereka berdua yang sedang berpikir pun tersenyum sendiri, 'Rukia, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya.'

-

-

"Renji, tadi ada PR nggak?" tanya Rukia malas-malasan.

"Ada, kamu nggak dengar ya?" jawab Renji sambil menguap nggak jelas.

"Renji, tadi ada PR nggak?" tanya Ichigo malas-malasan.

"Ada, kamu nggak dengar ya?" jawab Renji dan tiba-tiba mata Renji terbelalak lebar, "Tadi kalian bilang apa?" tanya Renji sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Renji, ada PR nggak?" jawab mereka berdua malas dan tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata seperti Renji, "Ta-tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo dan Ichigo kepada Rukia kompak.

"Arrghh, sejak kapan kalian seperti ini," teriak Renji sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Entahlah," jawab mereka berdua, lagi-lagi kompak.

Tiba-tiba Orihime dan Tatsuki datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa nih, ribut-ribut?" tanya Tatsuki yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Nggak papa kok," jawab Rukia yang akhirnya bisa memecahkan kekompakannya dengan Ichigo.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun kenapa?" ucap Orihime sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang tergeletak di lantai.

Rukia yang merasa bersalah pun mengaku sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya "Hha.. Dia mengikuti kata-kataku sih.. Jadi nggak enak, terpaksa aku membuatnya seperti itu," ucap Rukia dengan muka memerah malu karena perbuatannya yang kejam menurut orang lain.

"Oh," itulah komentar yang diberikan Orihime setelah mengetahui penyebab Ichigo tergeletak disana. Rukia yang mendengar komentar Orihime pun tersenyum.

"Teman-teman, tadi ada PR apa? Hal? Pelajaran?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia barengan.

"Kambuh tuh penyakit," keluh Renji sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri dan terkaget "Ichigo, cepet banget bangunnya!"

"Oh, jadi ini yang membuat kalian ribut dari tadi?" tanya Tatsuki sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap mereka bertiga (Ichigo, Rukia, Renji) secara bergantian dengan tajam.

"Mm.. Mungkin," kini giliran Ichigo yang menjawab dan memecahkan kekompakannya dengan membungkam mulut Rukia.

"Hmmp," ucap Rukia sambil meronta-ronta memohon. Ichigo tersenyum dan melepaskan bungkaman tangannya di mulut Rukia "Hah, nggak bisa bernafas tau!" emosi Rukia sambil mencak-mencak nggak jelas.

"Daripada kamu?" ejek Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia tajam dan mengacak rambut Rukia, "Pendek."

"Ugh," keluh Rukia sambil membalas tatapan tajam Ichigo.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Rukia menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Ichigo.

"Pendek," ejek Ichigo lagi.

"Strawberry!" timpal Rukia.

Renji menengahi mereka karena muak "Jangan saling memandang lama-lama! Nanti kalian saling terpesona lagi," ucap Renji sambil memberi Ichigo dan Rukia seringai.

"Tidak akan!!" teriak Rukia sambil meninju tangan yang satunya, yaitu tangan kiri.

"Siapa juga yang mau sama si pendek alias cebol ini!" balas Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia sinis.

"Oh, begitu. Oke, mulai sekarang kita MUSUH!" usul Rukia sambil menunjuk Ichigo dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil.

"Oke, deal?" balas Ichigo sambil memajukan tangannya.

"Deal," kata Rukia, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membalas tangan Ichigo yang besar untuk tanda persetujuan.

"Kurang menarik," komentar Renji masih dengan seringainya yang tajam "Tak ada peraturan atau semacamnya?" lanjutnya.

"Peraturan?" ucap Ichigo dengan muka polosnya.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Seperti 'kalian tidak boleh saling suka', apa itu tidak perlu? Kalian musuh, kan?" kata Renji sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh, oke! Aku ambil itu!" ucap Rukia bersemangat, tanpa tahu apa yang tersirat di muka Renji yang senang dan Ichigo yang sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Renji.

"Mmm..," pikir Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Renji 'Salahnya tidak mau ngaku,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," jawabnya agak lumayan keberatan. *?*

"Deal?" tanya Renji sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Deal!" ucap mereka berdua kompak.

"Orihime," panggil Tatsuki kepada Orihime.

"Apa Tatsuki?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Sepertinya kita barusan menyaksikan persetujuan yang aneh," bisik Tatsuki sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"Hha.. Mereka lucu ya!" komentar Orihime sambil menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau mengatakan lain," jawab Tatsuki yang mengetahui maksud Orihime.

Orihime tersentak "Maksudmu apa Tatsuki?" kini Orihime membalikkan badannya supaya bisa berhadapan dengan Tatsuki.

"Kau akan melakukannya sekarang kan, Orihime?" ucapan Tatsuki menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"A-apa raut wajahku menunjukkan seperti itu?" panik Orihime sambil muter-muter nggak jelas.

"Nggak kok, hanya saja-"

"KYAAA,"

Ucapan Tatsuki berhenti ketika melihat Orihime terpeleset "Orihime, kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjut Tatsuki sambil mendekati Orihime dan terhenti ketika Ichigo menolong Orihime.

"Inoue, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka khawatir dan membantu Orihime berdiri dari lantai.

"Nggak papa kok, A-arigatou Ku-kurosaki-kun," ucap Orihime malu-malu dan menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah karena perlakuan Ichigo kepadanya. Orihime pun melihat ke arah Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja membalikkan badannya dan berkacak pinggang.

'Rukia.. Sabar,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Rukia menghela nafas panjang-panjang dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia membalikkan badannya dan berteriak, "AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH OLEH MU!" kepada Ichigo dan menunjuknya (lagi-lagi) tiba-tiba.

Ichigo yang heran oleh perkataan Rukia, bertanya, "Rukia, kau kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" setelah itu kini mata Ichigo menatap Renji karena ingin melihat reaksinya ketika mendengar ucapan Rukia yang tadi.

"Hmph" tawa Renji sambil menutup mulutnya.

'Sial, sudah kukira itu reaksinya,' umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"Nggak papa kok. Tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan itu saja," jawab Rukia setelah berpikir panjang.

Orihime mendekati Rukia dan membisiki "Kuchiki, gomen."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya "He?" gumam Rukia kebingungan "Maksudmu apa, Orihime?" tanyanya. Orihime hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

_Blusshh_

Mungkin Rukia tau apa yang dimaksud Orihime, sehingga wajah Rukia memerah dan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan. Orihime yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan menuju ke tempat Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, arigatou sudah mencemaskanku,"

"Sama-sama, Orihime," balas Tatsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Woi,"

Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang menepok punggungnya. Akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya, "Ishida, Chad?"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak peduli kepada kami?" tanya Ishida dengan kesalnya.

"Te-tenang Ishida. Renji perkenalkan ini Ishida dan ini Sado," Ichigo memperkenalkan Ishida dan Sado.

"Salam kenal," ucap Renji sambil menjabat tangan Ishida dan setelah itu Sado.

"Kau teman kecil Ichigo?" tanya Sado tanpa memasang ekspresi.

"Iya," jawab Renji, tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum "Aku juga tau tipe cewek yang disukai 'Ichigo-kun', pokoknya seperti-"

Ichigo tak bisa menahan emosinya, dengan cepat iya bungkam mulut si Babon.

"Awas kau bilang!" ancam Ichigo sambil menatap Renji tajam.

"Renji, apa itu benar kau?" tanya pemuda berambut putih, bermata hijau yang tidak sengaja lewat dikelas Ichigo.

"Abarai-kun?"

Semua muka tertuju pada kedua orang pemilik suara itu.

Ichigo pun melepaskan bungkaman Renji, membiarkannya menjawab pertanyaan sepasang kekasih yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hitsugaya, Hinamori," Renji terkaget. Kini dia bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang dia rindukan, apalagi kini bertambah dua.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan kami," ucap Hitsugaya sambil memasuki kelas Ichigo, bisa disebut juga kelas orang-orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Abarai-kun?" Hinamori mengikuti Hitsugaya yang memasuki kelas Ichigo.

"Baik, kok! Sepertinya kalian tambah akrab saja," goda Renji kepada sepasang kekasih itu. Tiba-tiba muka Hinamori dan Hitsugaya memerah, melihat muka mereka yang merah padam Renji heran 'Apakah mereka jadian?' daripada bingung Renji memutuskan bertanya kepada mereka berdua, yaitu Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, "Kalian jadian?"

_Blusshhh _

Muka Hinamori semakin memerah dan menatap Hitsugaya seperti mengatakan 'bilang saja'. Hitsugaya yang mengerti maksud Hinamori pun menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam seperti mengancam 'Kamu saja yang bilang!'. "Ichigo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, "Mm.. bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Ichigo sambil melirik kearah Hitsugaya yang kini lega.

"Hha, rupanya begitu. Tidak ada ruginya aku membantu kalian!" Ujar Renji puas.

"Membantu apa maksudmu? Kau hanya menyusahkan kita!" ucap Hitsugaya dingin. Wajah puas Renji kini tergantikan oleh wajah takutnya.

"Yang pentingkan kalian kan sudah jadian!"

"Taktikmu selalu gagal Renji, dan selalu membahayakan Momo, dari menceburkan Momo, membuat Momo dikejar anjing liar, dan seluruhnya!" kata Hitsugaya sadis, Hinamori yang mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya tadi tersentak.

"Jadi yang membuatku luka Abarai-kun?" ucap Hinamori tak percaya.

"Hhe," itulah jawaban Renji. Sebenarnya tujuan Renji tidak membahayakan Hinamori tapi taktiknya selalu gagal dan menimbulkan Hinamori ketiban sial gara-gara taktiknya yang 'aneh' untuk membantu Hitsugaya.

"Sadis banget tuh Renji," komentar Rukia tiba-tiba. Renji yang mendengar itu pun langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Ah, Rukia-san," Hinamori menarik nafas sejenak, "Bagaimana luka yang 3 hari yang lalu? Sekali lagi gomen, karena aku ceroboh Rukia-san terluka!" Hinamori menundukkan badannya.

"Sudah agak memb-" Rukia menutup mulutnya, "Hinamori, kamu tadi bilang apa?" tanya Rukia pura-pura lupa.

'Mulai lagi,' keluh Ichigo dalam hati 'Apa tuh cewek nggak bosan bohong _mulu'_, dasar pendek!' kali ini disertai gelengan kepala.

"Oh, lupakan saja," Hinamori sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Rukia pura-pura.

_Kringgg_

"Momo, ayo masuk kelas!" suruh Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan Hinamori.

"Ja ne!" setelah itu Hinamori pun pasrah ditarik Hitsugaya ke kelas.

"Renji!" teriak Rukia, "Mau sampai kapan kau dipojokan kelas? Mau dimarahi Soifon-sensei?"

Renji yang tak mau dimarahi Soifon-sensei akhirnya duduk kembali. Soifon-sensei memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

-

-

"Membosankan sekali pelajaran Soifon-sensei!" keluh Ichigo sambil menguap nggak jelas.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun, bolehkah aku pu-pulang bersamamu?" tanya Orihime malu-malu. Ichigo yang heran dengan kelakuan Orihime melirik kearah Rukia yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh seperti mengatakan 'Kenapa lihat-lihat!' pun segera mengganti objek penglihatannya. Ichigo tersenyum ketika melihat Rukia.

"Mm, baiklah," itulah jawaban Ichigo dan dilanjutkan, "Inoue, ayo!" sekarang ucapanya agak lumayan keras, mungkin seluruh orang yang berada disana bakal mendengarnya.

"Huum," ucap Orihime gembira dan mengikuti Ichigo.

Setelah Orihime dan Ichigo menjauh Rukia hanya bisa menggerutu nggak jelas, "Oh, jadi ini adalah salah satu dari jebakanmu Ichigo, menarik! Sayang aku tidak akan mengikutimu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri!" dan melanjutkan acara piket-nya.

**Setelah beberapa menit atau lebih tepatnya selesai piket……**

"ARGHH, aku termakan jebakannya!" karena tidak tahan Rukia membanting sapu yang dia pakai sebelumnya dan cepat bergegas pergi dari kelas menuju keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba saja langkah Rukia terhenti, seperti ada pandangan menusuk di penglihatannya, yaitu Ichigo bersama sahabatnya yaitu Orihime yang kelihatan akrab sekali, entah dari kapan mereka akrab. Rukia menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Rukia? Woi!" ucap seseorang sambil menggerakkan tangannya tepat didepan muka Rukia. Rukia yang tersadar salah tingkah.

"Kenapa sih Renji. Berisik tau!" bentak Rukia.

"Habisnya kamu cuma diam saja setelah keluar dari kelas. Memangnya apa yang kamu pandang?" Renji yang penasaran apa yang dilihat Rukia sehingga dia menjadi diam ditempat segera melihat jendela, "Ichigo maksudmu?" tanya Renji.

"Bu-bukan kok! Tadi aku lihat es krim lewat jadi berhenti jalan deh," jawab Rukia asal-asalan. Dia tidak mau Renji mengetahuinya, karena kalau dia mengetahuinya, dia akan kalah dan Ichigo memenangkan pertandingan ini dalam satu hari, "Ayo pulang!" ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangan Renji, dia rangkul tangan Renji erat-erat sambil menuruni tangga. Setelah diluar Rukia masih saja merangkul Renji erat-erat, Renji yang heran dengan tingkah Rukia saat ini, malah terlihat senang. Dari agak kejauhan Rukia melihat Orihime memberi sesuatu kertas atau bisa disebut juga surat kepada Ichigo.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun, terimalah ini," Orihime menundukkan diri sambil memberi surat ke Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa akhirnya menerimanya. Tapi ketika melihat Rukia dan Renji yang tampak 'mesra' menurut Ichigo, tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan surat itu dan kakinya bergerak sendiri menyuruhnya kesana, kearah Rukia dan Renji.

Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya…..

-

-

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**A/N : Hutang terlunasi! Hinamori sama Hitsugaya juga dah keluar. Tapi disini nggak ada Byakuya… Kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic-ku, gomen! Mohon sarannya, kritik, flame atau apa sajalah (pokoknya yang bisa memperbaiki kekurangan fic ini) Arigatou!**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
